


I won't give up on you.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amnesia, Car Accidents, Divorce, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pain, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: After an accident, Sehun lost his memories of the past eight years of his life. In those eight years lived Jongin, his husband, who had to live with the loss and the fact that Sehun is going to move on and live his life without him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 2





	I won't give up on you.

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #: R2001  
> PROMPT: The Vow au! With Sehun the one with memory loss after an accident - all memories of Jongin was erased, family separates them & discourages Sehun from being with Jongin. Jongin helps Sehun regain his memories but at the same time have to deal with Sehun trying his luck in love with other people. Mega angst with happy ending.  
> AUTHOR NOTE: hi, so I tried to make it as angsty as possible but without breaking the hope that things would be better soon. However: TRIGGER WARNING: alcohol abuse, Car Accident, depression, mild violence.  
> READ The tags first, AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Kim Jongin couldn’t really remember what the argument was about, but could clearly recall how Sehun’s entire body burst out of the car's side window and landed on the snow just before he lost consciousness.

Oh Sehun ,his lover of eight years and husband of five years, despite keeping his family name for personal reasons. Sehun loved him. Jongin was very much aware of it. However, their marriage was going through an impossible block. Jongin had lost his job at an IT company and Sehun had to cover their expenses for six months. 

It's okay, Sehun had told him then . “You will get a job sooner or later, Jongin. Every couple goes through this,” Sehun assured him as he kissed Jongin’s shoulder, “just focus on it, okay?” 

But, they eventually started arguing more and more every day and as Jongin got his face cleaned, he realized that he was at fault. And in that moment in the hospital all Jongin could think of was that he nearly killed Sehun. The doctors assured him he was saved and will only stay in the Intensive Care Unit as a preventive measure. 

However, Jongin blamed it all on himself.

He tried not to cry in front of the doctor who checked the stitches above his eyebrow or the bandage around his swollen wrist. He tried not to cry as the police showed up, “The road was slippery and Sehun, my husband, told me to be careful but I thought it wasn’t going to be slippery for long and I drove normally. I suddenly felt the car slip to the side and I panicked. Before I knew it, the car crashed on a pole and I saw my husband projected out of the window right after .” Jongin was shaking as he explained, “I didn’t know that Sehun didn't have his seat belt on, unlike me. I didn’t know it would be that dangerous… I am so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” The officer patted his uninjured shoulder as he explained, “this kind of accident is common in this part of the year due to the frozen puddles all over the city. People underestimate the danger.” Jongin nodded and the officers wrapped their interrogations, leaving him alone. 

He made his way to Sehun’s room, sitting outside, and sobbed as freely as he could. He didn’t realize he slept until pain started shooting through his bruised wrist. He sat up and noticed nurses and doctors walking around him in silence. They passed by him, trying not to disturb his sleep and went on with their duty. He sat up to look at Sehun’s closed eyes, hurt by the sight of his injured husband , he sighed and went home to change. 

Once he was in their bedroom he had made up his mind he would accept any job, no matter how little the pay is, to be less angry with his situation, just to be less toxic around Sehun because his husband was the most important person in his life and he would do anything for his husband and he decided to change. He went back to the hospital, begging the doctor and the nurses to call him if Sehun woke up and went to hunt for a job. He didn’t skip any possible job interviews. By the end of the day, he found a workshop willing to give him an internship until he proves himself. 

He had to work from eight to six and got to the hospital as soon as he could, only to be slapped with the news that Sehun probably is in a comatose state. “He will either wake up with serious repercussions or remain in a coma for an undetermined period,” The doctor had explained as Jongin seemed confused and lost. 

Realizing it meant that Sehun will stay in the hospital for more days than their shared bank accounts allowed, Jongin had only one solution. He had to call Sehun’s parents. 

Sehun was from a well known rich family so Jongin expected the harsh tone used by Sehun’s father when he got in Sehun’s room. “What a waste of space like you are doing here? Isn’t it enough that you nearly killed him? Isn’t it enough that you made him live eight year of pure misery? Leave!” Sehun’s mother held him before he would physically harm Jongin.

“He is still his husband, dear,” Sehun’s mother spoke softly but Jongin could feel the animosity coming from her, “we need to calm down and be cooperative for Sehun’s safety.” 

Sehun woke up about three weeks later, opening his eyes on his mother who sat up as soon as he moved, “ma?” She smiled caressing the unharmed spot of his head and he smiled, “You look like you aged ten years.” 

“Ey,” she slapped his arm softly as she scolded, “we don’t speak like that to women like me, you brat.” He chuckled before wincing in pain, he soon noticed the IV in his hand and the room he was in, while his mother worried, “does something hurt?” 

“Where am I? What happened?” Sehun asked, frowning as he tried to sit up, wincing. “My head hurts so bad.” 

“You had an accident, baby. Everything will be fine.” His mother reassured him just as Jongin got in. Jongin and Sehun looked at each other and Jongin nearly rushed to hug him if Sehun didn’t react as if he didn’t realize who got in. “Sehun?” the old woman noticed Sehun’s reaction and frowned.

“Who is he?” Sehun asked and Jongin was thankful the doctor had given him the possibility of memory loss as a repercussion. It didn’t make the situation any less painful at all.

“I am Jongin,” Jongin said as he teared up, “I was your boyfriend for eight years and husband for five.” He noticed Sehun’s confused expression as he flinched away at every step Jongin took. “You and I were heading back home when the car slipped in a frozen road and crashed on the sidewalk. The doctor...”

“Stop!” Sehun yelled. “Stop speaking! I don’t remember any of that! Boyfriends? Husband? That is impossible! I was engaged to Baekhyun hyung, not some… stranger.” Jongin paled so badly as he stepped back and Sehun instantly regretted his words. 

A heavy silence lingered for a second and Sehun’s mother stood to push Jongin out, “Mr. Kim, it is obvious that he has a memory loss,” She started and Jongin nodded, “I say we take it easy on him…” 

“Who is Baekhyun?” Jongin asked her with a sad tone. 

The woman sighed, “They were engaged since he was ten, as an arranged marriage between our family and the Byun family. Sehun broke the engagement around the time he ran away to marry you.” Jongin sat down as she explained so, as he had no idea.

“I had no idea,” Jongin admitted, “Sehun never spoke about his life before marrying me.” 

The woman sighed, “we may be at fault. Pushing him to pursue things he didn’t want was a wrong thing to do but…” She paused her explanation as she sat down, “Mr. Kim, you must now focus on Sehun’s mental health. A memory loss this big is not an easy thing to live with.” Jongin looked at her as she patted his hand, “he has to come back with us, and start all over.” Jongin was about to object but she held him, “I am a neurologist, Mr. Kim, even if I didn’t practice the career I studied for. I know the right way.”

Jongin’s eyes watered up, holding her hands, “Please let me try one more time; just once.” She nodded and walked in Sehun’s room, which made Sehun pull the covers up to his chest, defensive. Jongin lifted his hands up in surrender, “I am not here to hurt you, Sehun.”

“Then what do you want?” Sehun asked him with a frown, “I don’t know you!” 

Jongin winced and sighed admitting, “I know. You had a painful hit in the head and the doctor said that you may lose your memories,” Jongin explained as he sat by Sehun, looking at him fondly, “I understand what you are going through but I want you to know that you do know me. You did for the past thirteen years.” Jongin pulled Sehun’s phone, which was intact and had a picture of Jongin sleeping in the background. “This is your phone, but I guess you no longer know the password or the people in it,” Jongin explained sniffing, “it’s our wedding date,” Jongin explained and opened the phone, “You always use it as the password for many things.” 

“Sir, I…” Sehun felt a splitting headache as he noticed a picture of him kissing Jongin on the phone and kept his lips sealed.

Jongin told him crying, “Please remember me…” Sehun’s father got in at that moment and rushed to Sehun, hugging his son. The old woman simply patted his shoulder, letting him know his time was over. He had to leave. 

He returned the next day but Sehun refused to see him. He asked the doctors and the nurses who told him that he refused to see anyone but his parents. Jongin sobbed behind the door, “please Sehun. Don’t do this to me,” He felt like he was losing Sehun and he didn’t know how to react or live with the thought of living without him. He worked hard to keep his job, the house and to be around for Sehun.

Sehun’s head on the other hand was in chaos. He had felt hurt to reject Jongin but couldn’t believe a single word he said. He couldn’t remember no matter what he did and it felt like he had slept for years remaining the same ,while everything around him changed. He returned to his family’s house only to face the feeling of being alienated in his own room .He was completely confused as he sat in his bed. His room didn’t change much but it didn’t look like his bed anymore. “Sehun ah!” his mother called as she got in, “The suit we ordered for you is here! Come and try it on.” 

Sehun sighed as he followed her. He didn’t know who he was anymore and yet his parents were trying to make him meet these new people, which both pissed him and frustrated him. The suit embraced his body and Sehun realized how thin he was. He didn’t remember the changes that occured in his body and it made him feel self-conscious. 

“The party will be a small one,” Sehun’s mother commented reassuringly, probably misreading his worried look, “your family and friends want to check on you and make sure you are really safe.”

Sehun smiled at her, “I understand.”

The party started on time, at seven pm, and Sehun was soon surrounded by people he knew and his mind was finally put at ease, to see how many of his friends didn’t change much. Kyungsoo, a childhood friend, made sure he didn’t get overwhelmed by keeping the discussion around things that he missed when he was in the hospital like Sport news he missed or the funniest memes. 

It put Sehun’s mind at ease. “Sehun,” Sehun looked up to meet someone he didn’t expect to see. Baekhyun stood, beautiful as ever, with a wide smile as he approached him, “it is so good to see you!” Sehun had hugged him and as much as he missed Baekhyun, Sehun felt uncomfortable. 

“It is good to see you, Baekhyun hyung,” Sehun said happily, despite his discomfort. Baekhyun kept him entertained, making him laugh and bicker. Things were fine until Jongin got in. 

The man looked dashing in the blue suit that Chanyeol had kindly lent him. He didn’t plan on showing up at the party confident that Sehun would feel uncomfortable and with a possible confrontation with his father in law but he had received his divorce papers a day earlier. He needed to do the impossible to get his Sehun back. 

So there he stood, looking at Sehun who seemed to glow. Jongin couldn’t remember the last time Sehun looked like that. In the past few years, life had been hard and he admitted it. He was about to walk toward Sehun when his father in law interrupted him, “it is so kind of you to bring the divorce papers,” the old man said as he snatched the papers and tried to push Jongin away.

“Sehun! Sehun, listen to me!” Jongin called, which made everyone look at him, “I am not going to divorce you! Do you hear me? I am not going to give up!” A harsh shove got him rolling on the stairs of the front door. Sehun’s mother gasped in horror as Sehun, followed by Baekhyun, rushed to check on Jongin. Before he could even step down, Baekhyun yanked him back. 

“Don’t go to him,” Baekhyun spoke reassuringly, “not when you are not ready…” 

Sehun’s face morphed into a serious cold face as he yanked his hand, “I can make my decisions just fine, hyung. Don’t worry,” Sehun hissed before looking at Jongin who looked at him expectedly. “Mr. Kim, please follow me.” 

Jongin’s expression fell and he followed Sehun, ignoring the people who followed them. Once in the office, Sehun sat down and hinted to Jongin to do the same. Jongin sat in front of him and tried to reach his hand, “how do you feel?” 

“You didn’t look like you cared when you stormed back into my son’s life,” Mr. Oh spatted angrily while Sehun just mumbled a simple “fine.” 

Sehun sighed and tried to form words as he looked at the man in front of him. Jongin looked like he lost weight since the last time he saw him and he felt it was unfair to make someone suffer like that, “let us divorce, Mr. Kim,” Jongin paled and was about to speak but Sehun lifted a hand and tried to ignore his eyes, “I don’t remember you or the life we had before, so hanging on me is like holding on the thin air. I suggest we break things off in a friendly manner for both of us to live our lives in a healthier way.” Sehun’s father made a proud huff and Jongin looked at him briefly, before looking at Sehun.

Sehun was surprised to see the tears in the man’s eyes, “do you really want us to divorce?” Sehun nodded at the question and Jongin lifted his hand to Sehun’s father who handed him the papers. Jongin held them with shaken hands and paused, looking lifeless for a moment, “I am not giving up but I am not going to hurt you again, Sehun,” Jongin spoke with so much pain as he looked at him right in the eyes, “I love you to the moon and back, Sehun. I love you more everyday and I am not giving up,” he signed the papers and stood before handing the papers, a single tear running down his cheek, “I will never give up.” 

Sehun held the papers and looked at Jongin, dumbfounded, until Sehun’s father harshly led Jongin out of the room then the house. Jongin cried silently in Chanyeol’s car, as Chanyeol promised him to wait until he speaks to Sehun and return. Chanyeol was shocked by the state of his suit when Jongin approached but kept his comments to himself as he noticed the tears on his friend’s cheeks. 

He said nothing, driving awkwardly, until Jongin bursted into ugly sobs and he had to park in front of the nearest chicken place. “I know you don’t feel like telling me anything, so we will go in, get us some fried chicken, eat, drink and I drop you off home for you to sleep.” 

“Can we just order take-outs and leave? I don’t want to be seen like this,” Jongin pleaded only for Chanyeol to leave him in the car. Jongin sobbed painfully for a moment before Chanyeol got in, handing him a beer and setting in his purchases in the backseats. He drove to his place instead of Jongin’s and made sure Jongin got five extra beers. 

It took Jongin three months to even function properly and without Chanyeol’s constant cheering or Yixing’s, his boss’s supervision. Not that he needed it in his work but Yixing was supportive when he knew Jongin divorced someone he loved, making Jongin help him only to chat his head off. Luhan, Chanyeol’s secret crush and Jongin’s friend from his old job, showed as much support as he could as well, he even showed up one day and picked everything that screamed Sehun in Jongin’s house, making sure Chanyeol kept Jongin hostage. 

“Why are you doing this?” Jongin asked him as he got in with Chanyeol in his toes. He was mad but Luhan seemed unfazed. 

In fact, Luhan held Jongin’s shoulder and looked at him right in the eyes as he said , “if you want the new Sehun in your life, then you need to get rid of the old Sehun,” Jongin froze at the explanation, “besides I am not going to throw them, just hide them until you feel strong around them, okay?” Jongin looked at Luhan, packed them in boxes and took them to his car. 

Jongin was actually thankful. Despite how empty the house felt, it gave him space to think instead of being stuck in memories. It helped him to gain some strength. 

He didn’t know what to do to get Sehun back.

He had come to know that Sehun was dating someone after the divorce. Sehun’s new blog allowed him to keep an eye on that. It did hurt but Chanyeol kept reminding him that he could do something.

The first thing Jongin did was work out. He neglected himself since he lost his last job and Sehun did so much back then, so that needed to change too. He moved out to a small house since he couldn’t afford a big one and lived in a small studio. 

He finally was in control of his financial state so he felt at ease when he started making Sehun gifts, without notes. He sent him things that were related to his favorite characters or favorite books, anything the old Sehun loved and that the new Sehun didn’t know about. 

He was hopeful that it would bring back memories.

However, one day, Sehun’s mother came with bags and an apologetic smile , “He is moving over to live with his new boyfriend to study,” she said before giving him the gift, “so he asked me to send the gifts back to you.” 

“How did he know it was me?” Jongin asked her, emotional, and she seemed surprised for a moment, “I never left a note.” 

“I doubt there is anyone else who would send him such small cheap gifts,” She commented harshly before leaving without a goodbye. Jongin didn’t really care because he focused on one thing, Sehun had moved on to be in someone’s life. It only meant that Sehun was serious about the relationship, he wanted to live with them permanently and that he wanted Jongin to give up.

He drank double the size of his liver, almost dying from alcohol poisoning that exact night. He didn’t really care. Chanyeol didn’t question it either, knowing how hard it was for Jongin to open up lately.

He went back to his old habit, fought with Luhan who tried to stop him from hurting himself, and even got a forced unpaid break. Chanyeol was perhaps the only one who patiently dealt with him in silence. “Aren’t you going to scold me?” He asked him as Chanyeol came over, gave him food, and sat by his side as they watched TV. 

“Nah,” Chanyeol shrugged and drank the beer as he got comfortable, “you gave up on Sehun already so there is nothing I can do to change your mind.” 

Jongin looked at his friend who completely ignored him. He sighed as he drank down his sorrow, “I never even stood a chance,” he mumbled only for Chanyeol to scoff and say nothing, “what?”

“If you truly didn’t have a chance, you wouldn't have Sehun as your husband for years,” Chanyeol explained as he picked up the snacks, “he was out of your league since day one but you made efforts to have him, unlike now.” 

Chanyeol didn’t say more and even focused on the match while Jongin’s mind returned to their first meeting. Sehun was such an introvert back then and Jongin loved teasing him. Jongin didn’t even care that he was merely a garagist son while Sehun was from a prestigious family. “I am giving up on myself, Chanyeol,” Jongin mumbled as he drank down his beer, “I miss him so much but I can’t chase after him. What if he met someone better? Our marriage was suffering before the accident, Yeol, so I don’t know.”

Chanyeol sighed and rested a hand on Jongin’s head, “Every marriage suffers at some point, that doesn’t mean we have to give up trying to make it work.” 

“Says the single one,” Jongin teased lightly, after a moment of reflection. Chanyeol eyed him pointedly and he just chuckled. 

He decided to live his life normally, at least until the break ended. He cleaned up the house, showered thoroughly and went out for a walk. It was perhaps the first time in a while since he saw the sunset in the park near his place and it made him shed tears. He wondered when was the last time he and Sehun sat here? 

Maybe three years ago, after a fight. Jongin remembered Sehun loved to sit in the park and look at the sunset. 

He closed his eyes as the sunset colors faded and the darkness started surrounding him, trying to breathe in and calm his mind. “Can I sit?”He heard and as he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of an unexpected man standing by his side. Sehun looked like he just left work, tired. Overwhelmed, Jongin pushed himself silently on the edge of the seat for Sehun to sit on the other edge. He looked at the man as he set the bag between them before picking a pack of cigarettes and putting it in his mouth without lighting it. 

“You promised me not to smoke again,” Jongin said out of nowhere and gasped, “sorry, I didn’t mean… I… It is not…”

“I am not going to smoke,” Sehun reassured him with a smile, “my brain just kind of wanted it in my mouth but I didn’t smoke since the first time I did after the accident.” Jongin winced and looked away, playing with his wedding ring that he never took out. Sehun seemed to notice as he spoke again, “you sure didn’t give up,” Jongin looked up at that and Sehun sighed, as he told “I got a boyfriend, you know?” 

“Your mother told me,” Jongin admitted.

Sehun nodded, “It didn’t work out,” he said suddenly, “we had no issues, we got along very well, but… It didn’t work out.” 

Jongin scoffed, “if you knew how much we fought since I lost my first job, I doubt you would have left him,” he admitted, “I think our marriage would have fallen apart before that accident.”

“You think so?” Sehun asked him in surprise, “you would have divorced me if I didn’t lose my memory?” 

Jongin chuckled, “no, Sehun. You would be the one divorcing me after all the mistakes I kept doing. I wondered for days how you could put up with someone like me.” Jongin replied as he leaned back and closed his eyes, “I wondered how I could put up with myself sometimes.” 

“I think I would put up with you if I knew you,” Sehun mumbled sincerely, “The old me did, didn’t he?” 

Jongin chuckled again but said nothing for a while. He sat up at some point as Sehun’s silence lingered too and looked at the man, observing every inch of it, and smiled, “you are beautiful like usual, Sehun.” Sehun blushed instantly and looked at Jongin who stood, dusting his pants and looked at him again admitting, “I hope you are happy since our divorce, Sehun, because that would make my pain worth it,” and he walked away.

Once he felt alone, he finally allowed himself to cry. He was happy to see Sehun but it had also brought him pain. 

He tried to keep his sniffing to the minimum as he walked hastily when a hand suddenly stopped him and he looked at Sehun who had eyes full of tears. “I wasn’t happy,” Sehun whispered, “I was lost. I was confused. I was… lonely.” 

Jongin winced as he pulled Sehun closer, ignoring how rigid Sehun went. “I am sorry I wasn’t there.” 

Sehun held his side and rested his head on his shoulder, “I don’t know what to do, Jongin.” Jongin tightened his hold for a moment as Sehun said so and Sehun sighed, relaxing further. 

“Do you want to see your old home?” Jogin asked suddenly, “Maybe pick your old stuff and see if something in it still picks your interest.” 

Sehun eyed him, judgmental, “You seriously think it is a good idea for me to go there after, I don’t know, a year and a half?” 

A year and a half already? Jongin stiffened suddenly, he didn’t realize how fast time flew. He didn’t even notice. Jongin did let him go and looked away, trying to hide his shock, “I am sorry I asked,” he mumbled pitifully and if it wasn’t for Sehun holding his hand fast, he would have dashed back home.

“Can I still go see it?” Sehun asked him, a hint of worry in his tone, “Home, I mean.” Jongin nodded and they walked back home.

Sehun didn’t know what to expect but the lack of his pictures or things that screamed “Sehun” at him was kind of relieving but painful also. Jongin meanwhile picked the bigger box from the closet and set in on the dining table. “This is your stuff,” Jongin announced, “My friend Luhan packed it all to help me cope up with the divorce. I've kept it here ever since.”

Sehun opened the box, curious, and let out a tiny gasp as he noticed a few items that screamed his taste at him. “I bought the same mug last month!” Sehun commented in awe, “this little statue is cute, why did you take it off?”

He looked up to notice Jongin watching him with the most heartbroken expression on his face . Jongin looked away, to hide it quite late, “do you want to see your pictures?” 

“Yeah,” Sehun commented and Jongin picked up his laptop, fixed it on the table in front of a chair and opened a folder. Sehun was surprised to see it filled with pictures of him. He scrolled on, cringing at some clothes he wore and some poses he did. He soon realized there were no pictures of them both in it, “where is our album?” he asked 

Jongin didn’t comment, opening another folder for Sehun and walking to the kitchen sink. He he tried to drink some water and give himself time to make sense of what he was feeling. Meanwhile, Sehun felt his chest burn. He looked super happy in every single photo with Jongin, even happier than in his selfies. 

It was eye opening. 

He looked at every single one of them, noticing that he looked happier from the first to the last pictures. Overwhelmed, he left the folder to find one named video. Clicking on the file, Sehun found tons of videos of himself and Jongin. He looked at Jongin who approached him, “can I play them?” 

“Yeah,” Jongin whispered and Sehun played the oldest video. 

It dated fourteen years ago, Sehun was holding a phone, looking nervous, “This is our first anniversary and you will walk out of the military camp anytime,” the younger version of Sehun was talking to the camera as it was Jongin, nervous, and the men watching both smiled, “I prepared a gift for you so I hope you will love it.”

The video ended and Sehun wanted to play more but the sniff above him made him stop and he looked up to meet Jongin’s eyes. The man was crying but still smiled as he spoke, “you were so adorable. You still are.” 

“I am a baby,” Sehun commented which made Jongin laugh, sniffing. “I am hungry too.”

Jongin chuckled, “I will make you dinner, just enjoy watching the videos.” Sehun held his hands before he would go and Jongin looked back at him, surprised before smiling at the expression that Sehun had, “I am okay.”

Sehun observed Jongin cook, after closing the laptop and the box and placing them away. He lingered on Jongin’s slim silhouette, obviously thinner than the last time he saw him, and wondered how he looked without those clothes. The sudden thought surprised him so he jerked his head back, blinking, as a wave of redness went up his ears. Jongin noticed his flustered expression but said nothing as he served Sehun food. They ate in silence and once Sehun was done, he excused himself shyly. Jongin walked him out of the building and stood there watching Sehun walk away after waving to him cutely. It warmed his chest and made it feel so full.

Sehun came back the following day to the park, finding Jongin already there, with a tiny box. “Hi,” he shyly greeted the latter who smiled at him.

“Hi, Sehun,” Jongin greeted back warmly, “did you have a nice day at work?” 

Sehun nodded, as he started telling Jongin about his day which suddenly became a routine. For two weeks, Sehun drove all the way to the park so that he could spend time with Jongin, go home with him and drive back to his place. 

It was only two weeks but Sehun felt so comfortable and wanted to push things further. “I saw a new coffee shop near work,” he said one night, as he and Jongin were eating dinner, “do you want to go there with me?” 

Jongin paused eating and looked at Sehun, totally shocked to hear the request. “Are you… When?” Jongin mumbled confusedly as he asked but didn’t want it to show. 

“If you are still on break tomorrow, then meet me for lunch at the entrance of Oh Corp,” Sehun invited with a wide smile, “I would love to have lunch with you and then go grab some cold brews.” 

Jongin flushed as he nodded and when he waved goodbye to Sehun that night, a wave of happiness made him dance as he cleaned the house and prepared. He groomed himself, applied tons of skin care hoping it could cover the years of neglect and slept with a familiar excitement. 

By the next day’s lunch, he was nervously standing by the company's front door. He had no idea how to act or what to wear so he wore a plain suit, one of Sehun's old ones, as he stood there awkwardly. “Jongin!” Sehun’s bright call made Jongin smile, butterflies fluttering inside his stomach.

Sehun held his hand on the spot, smiling blindingly like the sun as he asked Jongin, “Let’s go?” Jongin smiled only to nod, tightening his hold back on Sehun’s hand. It suddenly felt like a new chapter of his life opening right in front of them and Jongin fit right back in.

Life went back to how it was before the accident. Even if Sehun didn’t remember Jongin, He grew fond of him and dated him for a year. Jongin was over the moon the entire time. He tried to give the best of himself , had quit drinking and managed to save up for a better rent. He learned few new skills, mostly cooking and baking, which made Sehun tease him often. “You spoil me,” he said every time Jongin would show up with a new cake, “I may need a few more hours in the gym to burn all the sugar you keep feeding me.” 

Jongin scoffed, “yeah right, like you can gain any weight.” 

“I do!” Sehun argued, smearing Jongin’s cheek with the frosting only to laugh heartily at the expression on Jongin’s face. Jongin would finally just wipe his cheek, smiling fondly at Sehun. 

A year had passed and Jongin truly could feel that Sehun and he were back to where they were which was reassuring. “What are you thinking of?” Sehun asked him, breaking his thoughts and snuggled with him as they were watching a movie in Jongin’s Bed, “you didn’t blink for like a solid twenty minutes.” 

Jongin looked at him with a smile and replied , “I am just wondering when you will start living with me,” he commented, “I don’t want you to go home tomorrow morning.” 

Sehun pouted, his ears and neck turning red, “I don’t know, when are you going to ask me to move in?” 

“This is your home as much as it is mine, do I have to ask you?” Jongin teased him, planting soft kisses on his jaw and Sehun pushed him away with a whine. 

“I want to finish watching the movie, Nini,” Sehun complained as Jongin’s lips reached for his neck.

Jongin chuckled replying , “I am not stopping you from watching it.” He received a hard shove and looked at the pouty Sehun. 

“I waited a whole day to watch it with you,” Sehun complained only for Jongin to sigh and nod. He remained still until the film ended but as soon as the laptop was out of the way, his lips found Sehun’s which mirrored his kisses and met his love with equal passion. 

Jongin’s skin burned under Sehun’s hands as he whispered, “I love you, Sehun.”

“I love you too, Jongin,” Sehun whispered back as he sank deeper into the ocean of emotions that being with Jongin brought. “I love you so much.” 

Jongin realized what Sehun said as he sank deeper, wrecking the man to the point every pore of his body screamed euphory. He knew then that nothing could ever make him happier.

However, Sehun had a surprise for him around five months later. They started living together, had adopted a puppy and fell back into a healthy routine. However, Jongin noticed that Sehun started hiding things and acting weirdly. It bothered him greatly, terrified him even, but he couldn’t say anything. 

He was about to leave work, one night, when Sehun sent him a message, “I am at my parent's house, come pick me up.” Jongin frowned worriedly, as that morning Sehun insisted Jongin that he should take his car, so he drove to the said house, walked out of it and with his heart beating wildly, he knocked on the door. Sehun opened the door with a bright smile and a blindfold in his hands, “turn around,” he said.

Jongin closed his eyes as Sehun blindfolded them and noticed how his lips started shaking so he bit on them. He was led inside, holding Sehun's hand on his arm, until he could hear whispers and hushs. He didn’t see Sehun’s house much but the scent of flowers made him realize he was in the backyard. He stiffened as Sehun’s hand slipped from his arm to his back. “Sehun?” His voice was shaking and broken as sobs nearly threatened to leave his lips. 

“On count of three, take the blindfold, okay?” Sehun instructed Jongin who simply nodded, holding the blindfold’s knot, “One, two, and three,” Jongin took the blindfold off and blinked at the huge sign behind a kneeling Sehun. “Will you marry me?” It said and Jongin looked down to see Sehun holding their wedding rings which Jongin had tucked in Sehun's old stuff, and smiling at him. “Will you marry this amnesiac man, Kim Jongin?” 

At that point, Jongin was fully sobbing, uncaring of the people around. He knelt and hugged Sehun tight as he replied, “Yes.” It was all he could say, sobbing on Sehun’s shoulder and hugging him tight as his arms went numb. 

In the end, they became a better version of their marriage seven months later. 


End file.
